User talk:RoxasXIIILK
http://img89.imageshack.us/img89/664/roxaspageiconsmaller.png> http://img89.imageshack.us/img89/664/roxaspageiconsmaller.png> HI, I'm KHXion14 and i need some help. I'm new here and i want to know how to make a infobox. Your's looks amazing by th way. Also these codes are driving me isane . KH 4ever! 05:25, July 2, 2011 (UTC)KHXion14 :KHXion14 05:48, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about that. This new wiki userpage has been making me insane even more. I have been trying to find help with these codes and what to do with them. They're so confusing like math. -- KHXion14 06:05, July 2, 2011 (UTC) I am Very Sorry about that too. I don't know how to do that. I just use my signature everytime. :KHXion14 06:28, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Does it looks like this~? ::KHXion14 07:18, July 2, 2011 (UTC) I find it hard to edit here on Wika and I don't have a alot of free time at home. Also i just like reading the articles insted. It's more fun than reading same old books at home. So sorry if i surpriesed you. I'm trying to see if I can find a way to disable my account. Again Sorry. ( I do say sorry alot don't I?) :::KHXion14 07:33, July 2, 2011 (UTC) When I read your story on your userpage it made me sad. I mean i feel the same way as you. At my school nobody likes me. They think I'm some wierd Kingdom Hearts lover who has no life. I have austisum that's why. So in all, i want to say is you rock. KHXion14 08:02, July 2, 2011 (UTC) In my userpage I wrote down that I decieded to keep my account and give myself another chance at this. So don't worry you guys I ain't leaving. Also thanks for what you wrote. Those words are just what i need to hear to make my day(4:oo am) great. I thought there would never be anyone who have troubles fitting in among the crowd. KHXion14 08:19, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanx alot for the support. i hope to make a lot of friends here. It's on of the few reasons why i wanted to create an account. all of my friends are guys and now it's summer vaction i can't get in touch with them so it's been lonely and boring here in EHT. KHXion14 08:29, July 2, 2011 (UTC) MAN it's ao hard to highlight the code in your tutorial. You see my parents got me this new laptop for me passing 7 grade and i still have problems with highlighting words. i don't have enough room to highlight all the way. KHXion14 08:44, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanx a lot. I got over 5 guy friends and only 2 girl friends. i gave my special friends homemade wayfinders from an old soler system toy i had (till i broke it..hehe). KHXion14 08:56, July 2, 2011 (UTC) I'm really happy that they still have them. It means a lot to me if one of my friends still had thiers and rememebered who made it for them. My orignal wayfinder is conneted to a keychain to my keys. KHXion14 09:24, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Sweet. I used to have a black and white braclet matching to Roxas's i always wear but somehow i lost it at my 14 birthday party in a water fight between my friends and now it has never been seen:( Also the wayfinders are the only piece of a real friendship i had between three of my friends. KHXion14 09:29, July 2, 2011 (UTC) I could really use some major help in making my infobox. Your totuial just confuses me no matter how many time i read it. ( No offnese) could you help me:) KHXion14 19:34, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Hello again Roxas, I would like to know how the first step of making my info box goes. RE:Hello There Hello, thanks for the second welcome! XD nice to meet you Roxas. And yes, Ixbran is an anagram of Brian, but just call me Ixbran. :D Ixbran 07:37, July 2, 2011 (UTC) :Well, if im allowed to ask help for anything ... would you consider reading my story and tell me what you think of it? XD I know thats not something you were expecting ... lol but yea, lol sorry, thats all im really concerned about right now. I want to continue it, buuuut ... im not sure if i should if no one likes it enough .... : / you know what i mean? Ixbran 08:12, July 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Well i do have a youtube and a Deviantart, you can message me there via notes or personal message. just make sure you tell me who you are so i know its you, okay? just search DA and youtube users by the name Ixbran. Ixbran 08:24, July 2, 2011 (UTC) It's about time Picture Hey!!!!!!!!!!! Hey there Re:Coded Help